this wasn't supposed to happen
by tmntgirl124
Summary: Makenzie wasn't a big fan of New York ,but after her dad died she has to live with her mom in the big Apple .She comes in contact with mutagen ,and meets five new friends .I don't own tmnt
1. Chapter 1

The day before

"I can't do this anymore"mumbled Makenzie running the door of her and her moms apartment . She slammed the door and started running down the cold streets of new york city.

Her and her mom had never had a really good relationship,but after her father's death a month ago she's had to live here in the big Apple. Her mom and dad divorced when she was 7,she had the choice to live with her mom or dad and having a tighter bond with her dad she decided to live with him in West Virginia and visit her mom on holiday 's .now she's 15 and felt more alone then ever.

She never liked the busyness of New York ,but for whatever reason the streets when empty. "Weird"said Makenzie looking around hoping to see at least one person.

"Great, now I really am alone"muttered Makenzie sticking her hands in the pockets of her winter coat. It was two weeks before Christmas in New York,so no one wanted be out in the cold.

There was a green glow out of the corner of Makenzie's eye.

"What's that"she said turning around to see a green glow covered in snow.

Makenzie walked over to it digging it out of the snow. It was a clear glass canister filled with green liquid that glowed.

She picked it up, holding it close to her chest and began to walk home. Maybe living in New York wouldn't be so bad and she'd try her best to get along with her mom.

She opened the door and saw her mom waiting for her in the living room. "Hi mom"said Makenzie waving a little then smiling setting the canister at the door way.

Her mom stode up off the couch and gave Makenzie a hug like she hadn't seen her in years ,strocking her fingers through her carmal Brown hair." 'Kenze,I'm so sorry I shouldn't have shouted,I know your father's death has been a hard time for you"said Makenzie's mom .

"Mom it's my fault to, I shouldn't have stormed off like that"said Makenzie feeling guilty. Her mom smiled,a smile she'd never seen was a genuine smile

"So know that that's over,what do you want for dinner"asked Makenzie's mom .

"Actually ,I'm not that hungry" said Makenzie" picking up the canister and heading to her room .

"Tell me if your hungry"said Makenzie's mom

"Ok" said Makenzie from her room

She set down the canister and opened the top . Lighting her lighter to get a better look. She never smoked, the lighter was just for science only.

She touched the green liquid that was on her desk ,but nothing happened. Then she felt a tingle in her fingers but that was it .

She looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:27. "It's that late, oh well I'll start this again tomorrow"said Makenzie tiredly laying down.

What she didn't know what that the green liquid was mutagen and she's not the same as she was

=====================at the layer===============================================

"Guys , I picked up a mutagen signal"said Donnie staring at the tracker . "Alright let's go" said Leo heading to the exit the others followed .


	2. Chapter 2

That night with the guys

"Guys the signals coming from hear" said Donnie with the tracker pointing to a small apartment building

"Well you better get us in there soon cause I'm freezing"said Raph shivering. Donnie picked the lock on the window and they snuck in full ninja mode ." Guys ,there it is "said mikey pointing to the mutagen spilled on the desk. Leo carefully picked up the canister and ran out as the others followed.

====================the next morning============================================

Makenzie woke up with a bad case of bed . She ran to her bathroom, not noticing to missing canister and brushed the knots out of her hair . She looked in the mirror .instead of her eyes being brown they when a brown-red. "What did this green goo do to me"said Makenzie in horror even though she thought they were cool. She ran to her room and saw the canister was missing .

"No no no no, it's gone" she said panicking looking everywhere for the canister .She picked up here iphone with the pink panda case and texted her friend Summer, summer was Makenzie's friend ,they met on the first day Makenzie came to Roosevelt high school. She had two layer hair ,the top layer was blonde and the bottom layer was brown ,she also had blue eyes (remember her,she's important)

Makenzie: SUMMER ,MY EYES ARE RED!

Summer: come on ,you and I both know that's not true

Makenzie: how can I prove it

Summer: send me a picture

Makenzie: *sends picture of red eyes*

Summer: omg I'll be over in a second!

Makenzie: ok

Makenzie went to her bathroom to washed her turned on the water and stuck her hands under the running water .the water made her skin sting. She hissed in pain holding her hand . It didn't leave a mark though

There was a knock at the door. Makenzie ran to the door and opened it to see summer still in her light blue pajama pants with a pink winter coat.

She stepped in and took off her winter coat. "Summer,did you walk here" asked Makenzie taking summers coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "No, I ran here "replied Summer .Makenzie loved Summer to death but sometimes she thought Summer's teeth were brighter than she that she wasn't smart, cause she was the smartest person Makenzie knew.

"So ,what's with this red eye business" asked Summer sitting down on the couch ."I don't know.."said Makenzie sitting next to summer."...I was out last night and I saw a glow in the snow ,I dug it out and it was a canister of green liquid it touched it, then went to bed and when I woke up it was gone" said Makenzie frowning .

"Oh and water burns my skin" said Makenzie. "Wait! You said the liquid was green, right" asked Summer. Ya...Why" asked Makenzie . "Cause they've been finding canister's of green liquid everywere in New York city, it was on the news when you texted me" said summer.

"Ok so I'll just wear my contact lenses to change the color of my eyes" said Makenzie. "So can I spend the night" asked Summer. "Ya I don't think my mom will mind "said Makenzie tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear .

"Good, cause I already told my mom I was spending the night" said summer

"But you didn't know I would say yes "said Makenzie. "Whatever,wanna of her pizza" asked Summer.

"Sure"said Mackenzie picking up her phone . "Hey my mom texted me and said she won't be home today so I guess we have the house to our selves"said Makenzie dialing the number to Antonio's pizza .

"Cool"said summer ."So what do you want on the pizza"asked Makenzie ."pepperoni"said summer .

A few minutes later ...

"Ok, the delivery person will be here in 15 minutes"said Makenzie. "Ok" said summer.

As soon as the pizza got there they watched 4 of the Harry potter movies until it was dark ."alright,let's go to bed" said Mackenzie. "Why"said summer . "Because its 11:00"said Makenzie smiling. "But there's still pizza left" said summer.

"We'll eat it tomorrow"said Makenzie Walking to her room. Summer and Makenzie both walked in to her room.

"Wow ,I forgot how big your bed was" said summer jumping on to the bed. "Well good night" said Mackenzie getting into bed night said summer closing her eyes ,a few minutes later they were asleep.

=======================with the turtles==========================================

Leo,there's a mutagen signal said Donnie sitting on the couch. "Where is it" asked Leo.

"The house we were at last night"


	3. Chapter 3

At about 3:00 am the turtles reached the house again,not because I was far away, its just that the left around 2:56.

Donnie unlocked the window and they all snuck in. "Guys,there are two girls in here!"Mikey whisper-panicked pointing at the to girls sleeping on a queen sized mattress. The four turtles jerked there heads to where mikey was pointing.

"Hate to be the one to break it to you but,one of them _is _the mutagen signal" said Donnie glancing at the tracker then back at the guys. Raph,Donnie and Leo had there backs turned to the girls ,but mikey staired for no reason ,just mikey being Mikey.

"How can we know which one it is " Whispered Leo. "It's that one" said mikey. "How can you tell" asked Leo still not turning around.

"Cause she has red eyes" said mikey.

Leo turned to see one of the girls sitting straight up in bed with a look of fear,she was speechless .She put her hand up in defence but a small spark of fire came out. She flew back and her head hit the wall.

She was knocked out. Raph picked her and slung her over his shoulder. "What about the other one "asked Mikey pointing at the other girl .

"Ok-Mikey you wake her up"said Leo. Mikey walked over to her and picked her up bridal style .She cuddled up to him .

"Awww...this one's adorable"said Mikey looking down at her. Leo rolled his eyes. "Lets go" said leo. he left with a "this is going to be so hard to explain to master splinter "

=====================many minutes later==========================================

Makenzie woke up on a couch but it wasn't her's .she looked to the side and saw a canister of the green stuff she found the other day. She sat up and found summer laying on the other end of the couch. Makenzie smiled,summer was always a heavy sleeper.

Every thing had suddenly come back to her. She lost her smile and her eyes became big. She jerked herself off the couch and looked everywear, she saw one of the turtles sleeping on the couch . He had a red mask, about the same as her eyes.

"It really smells in hear"Makenzie thought. She deviously smiled looking at the turtle . "Lets have fun "she thought walking over to it. She leaned over to his ear and screamed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It woke up and fell on the ground .the other turtles rushed down the stairs.

"Raph bud, why are you on the floor"asked the turtle with the Orange mask ."ask this one"said the red clan turtle angrily pointing at Makenzie .

She waved." We'll glad you up" said blue clad turtle smiling. "So who are you guys"asked Makenzie

"We'll I'm Leonardo but call Leo"said Leo bowing ,Makenzie did the same

"I'm Raphael or Raph but don't call me Ralph or raphie"said Raph crossing his arms

"I'm Donatello or Donnie" said donnie waving

"And I'm Michaelangalo but call me Mikey or doctor prankin'stine" said mikey smiling big.

"And you" asked Leo." I'm Mackenzie and this is Summer "said Mackenzie pointing to summer


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice to meet you Makenzie"said Mikey smiling ,Makenzie smiled back.

"So why are we here"asked Makenzie turning here attention back to Leo.

"We'll we kind of need to know if you have seen this"said Leo picking up the canister that was on the floor. "Ya I've seen that stuff before, that what gave me my cool red eyes"said Makenzie. "So what was near you when you touched it" asked Donnie glancing at the canister.

"Umm I was using a red lighter" said Mackenzie pulling the lighter out of her pocket. "Oh... I get it now you can shoot fire out of your hands cause of the lighter, and you have red eyes cause that's the color of the lighter, plus you name means fire born "said Donnie.

"You guys know about this stuff" asked Makenzie looking over all of them. "Ya ...if it wasn't for this mutagen wouldn't be large turtles we'd be put turtles" said Donnie.

"You don't mind if I take a few tests on you,just to make sure that the mutagen was stable"asked Donnie looking at Makenzie. Makenzie was hesitant at first. "I don't know, I'm not a fan of needles" said Makenzie.

She hasn't liked needles since when she was little. One time when Mackenzie was 9 she got the chicken pox and had to get a shot ,soon after she got a disease called hepatitis B from the shot ,she had the disease for five month's .

"Don't worry ,I just need to scan your brain "said Donnie opening his lab door. Makenzie walked in and sat down on the spinnie chair.

=====================one hour later=============================================

Donnie came out of his lab."Guys we have a problem"said Donnie a little worried. "What is it" asked Leo starting to worry to. "Well I don't think the kraangg are after April anymore" said Donnie still worried. "Why"asked Leo confused. Because now there after Makenzie"said Donnie. "No way,did you tell her yet"asked Leo.

"No she fell asleep well I was decoding the kraangg communication orb"said Donnie. "Oh... well,summer's awake"said Leo trying to change the subject.

"Where's she now"asked Donnie. Mikey's showing her his comics said Leo.

Makenzie came out of Donnie's lab tired. "So what did I miss"asked Mackenzie rubbing her eyes.

"Makenzie ,you know that thing that I was freaking out about "asked Donnie. "Ya"said Makenzie

"Well it seems that these kraangg robots found out about you and now they want you for your powers"said Donnie sadly "What"she asked horrified


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry I haven't updated ,I've lately been obsessed with this show called animaniacs .but anyways heres the chapter

* * *

"What do you mean,why do they what me"asked Makenzie fearful she couldn't believe it

"why does everything have to happen to me she thought". Part of her was still freaked out about the whole I am now friends with four giant talking turtles, but part of her just thought she was back in bed and this was all just a dream

"We'll it seems like they want your powers for this weapon they're building"said Donnie very upset. He was glad they weren't after April anymore but he didn't want them after Makenzie either.

"So now what"asked Makenzie sitting down on the couch putting her head in her hands.

" this can't happening,NO this isn't happening" kept repeating over and over in her head.

"your going to have to stay here"said Leo trying to take charge.

"But what about school"asked Makenzie.

"Online school"said Donnie showing her his laptop

"but I hardly know you,plus what will I tell my mom I can't just call my mom and say hey I'm gonna have to stay with four talking turtles probably forever" said Makenzie picking her head up.

" it won't be forever...and...Well... you can tell you mom your staying with summer and summer can tell her mom she's staying with you "said Donnie glad he came up with that.

"Ok that might work said Makenzie picking up her phone

= a few minutes later=

"We'll what did she say"asked Donnie anxiously . "Well she said I could,although I'm still worried "said Makenzie.

"Don't worry we'll protect you" said Leo protectively. Even though he just met this girl about 5 hours ago he still didn't want anything to hurt her.

Mikey and summer ran down the stairs and happily sat in front of the tv. "Well it seems like you two like each other"said Makenzie smiling to her self . "Shhh, animaniacs is on"said Mikey and summer.

"That show is so old" remarked Makenzie. Summer stode up slightly annoyed."do you see an exporation date "said summer sitting back down. "Her personalities getting old "said Mikey pointing back to Makenzie then laughing.

"We'll Summer ,were gonna be here for a while"said Makenzie .but summer was glued to the tv

At times summer could be crazy and fun or she could be mean and vicious,especially when it comes to animaniacs

_it's time for animaniacs,and were zany to the max _

_So just sit back a relax, you'll laugh till you collapse._

_We're animaniacs_

_Come join the Warner brothers,and the Warner sister dot_

_Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot, they lock us in the tower_

_Whenever we get caught,but we brake loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot_

=after animaniacs=

"It's late we should go to sleep" said Leo walking to his room tiredly. It was 12:38 at night and they were all and summer had just watched like 6 episodes of animaniacs,which isn't Makenzie"s favorite show in the world. So while summer and mikey watched that,raph showed Makenzie liked spike even though he didn't much

Makenzie had a place set up for her on the couch and Summer was sleeping with Mikey. Makenzie got to sleep early but found her self in a nightmare.

=Makenzie's nightmare=

_Makenzie pov_

_I couldn't see anything but I knew i was in the snow,all of a sudden i saw these freaky weird robots with brains. I thought about the alian robots Donnie told me about.i sat up fearfully ,they picked me up and pushed me into a van .I was scared, until I saw the turtles! they jumped off the building was all I could see until the robots slammed the door closed._

_I looked out the back window of the van ,and all the turtles had been shot by the kraangg laser guns,Donnie was shot on his arm,Leo was shot in the leg,Mikey was shot in his shell, and Raph...Raph was shot in his chest. the van took of ..and __I cried and __screamed as loud as I could._

Makenzie woke up screaming .She looked around,but everything from before was just dream .She jerked off the couch and ran frantically around the lair looking for the bathroom.

When she finally found it there were four mirrors,the first one said "Leo"on it,the next one said"Donnie",the third one said "mikey",and the last on said"Raph".

She ran to the one that said Raph and look at her self. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying in her sleep ,she had the shakes and was as white as a ghost ,her hands were sweaty and her head was hot,it took all of her will power not to run into the turtles rooms just to make sure they were still alive.

"Funny that you would go to my mirror"rang a voice from the door.

Makenzie was frozen in her tracks ,she slowly turned around only to see Raph. "Wow what happened to you" said Raph seeing that Makenzie was clearly hurt. Makenzie ran up and hugged him, sobbing in to his chest. "Raph I had the worst dream ever"she said into his chest.

Raph never knew what it was like to have a bad dream,but his brothers had them all the time. Even Leo would sometimes come Ralph because of a bad dream. Raph hugged her back running his three fingers through her carmal brown hair. "It's ok,it was just a dream"Ralph cooed. She cried a bit more until all her tears were gone.

They both walked back to the couch. Raph sat down and Makenzie layed put her head in his lap. He started humming "had a bad day" hoping it would help her sleep,and sure enough a few minutes later Makenzie was asleep.

Makenzie felt so safe when Raph was around,like nothing could hurt her, she liked that feeling. Raph stayed up for a few minutes just watching her sleep and feeling her made him feel weird but before he could find out what that feeling was, he fell asleep.

And the both feel asleep with each other close.

A/N I don't animaniacs,tmnt,or the song had a bad chapter was a bit longer to make up for my absence.


	6. Chapter 6

Makenzie woke up snuggled up to Raph and she had to admit that he was adorable when he was asleep. She sat there and waited for him to wake up. soon enough he did.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" said Makenzie giggling. Raph smiled,he almost didn't want to go to training,he just wanted to sit on the couch with Makenzie and cuddle all day,and it takes a lot to make Raph not want to train. "Goodmorning,ready to train"asked Raph stretching awkwardly while Makenzie was still sitting on blushed awkwardly standing up.

"You guys missed training,and dinner,and it's almost time for patrol"said Leo from behind them. They jerked there heads. I can't believe we slept through the whole day" thought Mackenzie.

"Really,oh no splinter's gonna kill me"said raph trying to keep a brave face. "Don't worry he's not mad "said Leo. "Awsome, let's go Patrolin' then"said Raph rushing to where the shell razor was parked.

Usually splinter would give you extra training if someone was late,and it wasn't easy either.

Leo stayed behind ."You coming"asked leo. "Really?,but what if I lose you guys" asked Makenzie. "Well you can shot fire out of your hands,so I think you can handle yourself said Leo laughing.

"Your right,let's go" said Makenzie not even bothering to change out of her pj's .She was excited to get out of the sewers for a while even if she's only been down there two days ,but nervous to. like what if her fire power doesn't work ,or they could run into the kraangg,Makenzie shuddered at the thought.

"Ahh Leo, I'm starting to have second thoughts" said Makenzie pausing before stepping into the shell razor. Leo put his hand on her shoulder . "It's ok Mackenzie,were here for you"said Leo comfortingly. "I guess so "Mackenzie replied even though she still felt sceptical.

She stepped in the shell razor a shaking. she sat down where Mikey would usually sit.

"Hey,where's mikey" asked Leo sitting in the driver's seat. "Summers sick,so he stayed with her" said Donnie ."oh,no! summer's sick" exclaimed Makenzie. "Don't worry,it's just a head cold" Donnie reassured her. "Good" said Makenzie glad it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

They drove down the streets of New York. Makenzie got bored easily so she started humming.

Makenzie loved singing,in fact she might like singing to much. Leo turned around with slightly a scared look "Guys there's a problem" said Leo in a panicked voice. Makenzie stopped humming and her face fell in to a worried frown. "What's wrong" asked Makenzie. "Its the kraangg" said Leo with a serious face.

Makenzie was petrified,she couldn't move anything. all she could possibly do is sit there and stair. She started to tremble in fear. Even though Makenzie's never met the kraangg she didn't intend to. "Calm down 'Kenzie, just stay in here and we'll handle everything"said Donnie .

"O-ok"said Mackenzie stumbling on her words. Leo hit the brakes which made the van skid across the concrete. "We won't be long" said Raph flashing his sexy turtle smile. This made Makenzie feel a bit better. They left to fight ,leaving her all alone.

She listened very carefully to what has going on out there . "The ones known as the turtles will hand over the one life form needed by kraangg ,one known as Makenzie Gillespie" said a very weird robot voice. "Never" said Raph protectively

Makenzie heard a clash sound come from the roof ,where the kraangg were trying to brake through the roof?

Makenzie panicked,not knowing what to do she froze in her tracks. three identical robots broke through the roof of the shell razor.

"The one known as Makenzie will come with kraangg" said one of them.

"Oh no "replied Makenzie with fear

* * *

The turtles were to busy to notice that the kraangg had snuck in to the shell razor. one of the kraangg stepped out of the shell razor with Makenzie over its shoulder. She kicked and punched and screamed ,but the kraangg kept its grip.

"Guys ,they got to Makenzie" said Leo pointing to the roof top that the kraangg were on. "GUYS ,HELP" Makenzie screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO, MAKENZIE "screamed Raph. But it was to late cause the kraangg were already gone,with Mackenzie and there was nothing they could do.

A/N ohhh,cliffhanger. sorry for the long wait I've been really busy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh no,what are we supposed to do" said Raph picnicking .they had promised to protect her, but they failed her,and it was his fault. All he could do is watch as the kraangg hopelessly carried Mackenzie off.

"Lets go"said Leo heroically pointing his katana blade to the roof. It took Raph no time to run ahead to the fire escape. When Leo and Donnie finally caught up ,they all climbed up.

When they got up to the roof top their was an explosion about a few buildings away. They rushed over a few buildings quickly. The closer they got to the building the brighter it got.

They jumped one last building before realizing that the building was on fire. The building went up in flames with Makenzie still on the roof.

Makenzie was giving her best effort to walk but she collapsed hitting ,her head on the ground ,coughing from who's much smoke she consumed . Her eyes turned brown before she blinked her eyes closed.

"MAKENZIE" Raph screamed from the other side of the building hoping it wasn't to late.

She opened her eyes wide,sweating from the heat. "What?" she coughed out confused. he jumped over to her,then picking her up bridal style. "Where have i seen you before "asked Makenzie looking at Raph as if she'd never seen him before in her life

"What?,Makenzie it's me, we have to go now" said Raph with the heat finally setting in. he was about to jump to the next roof top when there was a was a the smoke detector.

"RAPH, THERE'S A FIRE ALARM,THE FIRE MAN WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE" yelled Donnie from the other building.

Raph felt weak in the knees from his lack of energy ,he wanted to collapse onto the roof top, but he couldn't do that. Makenzie was counting on him. So,with Makenzie passed out in raphs arms. he took a few steps back,took a running start and jumped to the next building. Landing on the edge of the roof top, He wobbled a bit but regained his balance .Raph tried walking to the fire escape ,but almost tripped .

"Raph are you ok" asked Leo walking over to Raph and Mackenzie. "No,Makenzie is getting really heavy"said Raph. "Here ill take her " said Leo. Raph hesitantly gave Mackenzie to Leo. Donnie went to Raph and helped him walk.

They all headed home leaving the fire behind.

~at the lair~

Makenzie opened her eyes alittle before fully opening her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was in Donnie's lab. But she didn't know that . She frantically sat up. As she sat up ,the door opened and an orange masked huge turtle walked in.

"Makenzie,your awake" he said smiling and then hugging her. Makenzie awkwardly hugged him back. "Ahh do you mind me asking a stupid question"asked Mackenzie

"Sure,I ask stupid questions all the time,so what did you want to ask me" said Mikey.

"We'll...exactly who are you" said Mackenzie perplexed.

Mikeys smile fell. "W-what do you mean"

A/N BEST CLIFF HANGER EVER... I think. So there you have it another chapter .what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean" said Mikey confused. Makenzie's face scrunched up. "I think I know you, I just don't remember"said Makenzie frustrated.

"This can't be good,DONNIE COME HERE" said Mikey panicking. After a about 30 seconds nobody came so Mikey ran to the lab door and opened it up screaming at Donnie to hurry up. Donnie,Raph,and Leo all came running out of there rooms to the lab To see Makenzie.

"Dudes,she doesn't remember anything" Mikey whispered to them. Makenzie looks at them confused,until she sees raph. She pointed at Raph anxiously,"I remember you raph,you saved my life" said Makenzie happily.

Raph froze up and it was silent until Donnie broke the silence. "Well , it appears like her memory will slowly come back, but in the meantime we'll have to be patient" said Donnie.

Every one nodded.

"Good, now Makenzie what's the last thing you remember" asked Donnie turning to her. She tried her best to remember .

"Well I remember me and summer having asleep over then I went to sleep then when I woke up me and Raphael were on a burning building "said Makenzie .

"Well it is getting late,so you should get some sleep" said Donnie noticing the time .

"Ok" she agreed. She got up and Walked out to the living room. The guys were about to walk out to before Donnie stopped them.

"Guys, nothing Makenzie has is permanent,but it seems she only remembers Raphael so if she has any questions we have to answer it will help her get her memory back" said Donnie.

"What if she askes me if my name is Dale" asked Mikey."Why would she ask you that" asked Leo.

"Well Donnie said any question" replied Mikey. Raph walked out the door with out another word.

He sat down on the floor in front of the tv turning on the news trying to forget about tonight, not noticing Makenzie sitting on the couch behind him.

_"reporter's say that no evidence has been found about how the fire started on upper east side tonight , but the damage left behind was terrible.__The only real proof is this picture a by passer took with his phone"_Said the news reporter. A picture of Makenzie on the building surround by flames came up."_the girl unfortunately has not been found yet"_

By then Donnie and Mikey were in the main room as well, watching the report in disbelief.

"Is that me?" asked Makenzie with shock and fear. "Ya" said Donnie hanging his head.

Leo came out of the dojo."um...master splinter wants to talk to you"said Leo to Makenzie. "Who's that"asked Makenzie.

"That would be me" said splinter randomly popping up out of nowhere. "Sensei,this is Mackenzie" said Leo. "Yes nice to finally meet you Mackenzie,Leonardo has told me what happened" said splinter warmly smiling "I think I may be of some help".

* * *

_A/N ohh Makenzie lost her memory,what does splinter mean,only I know the answer.I'm glad people actually like this story,in other news some one has offered to illustrate my book,I'M SO HAPPY,thank you ninjaFANatic. anyway I'm sorry I just have no inspiration._


End file.
